Halloween Time For the Legion
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: MY ENTRY FOR DeejaVu’s CONTEST! A bunch of short clips of the Legion at Halloween. TW/PG, Kelouise, TG/BB and a little SG/LL and Brainy/Vi Enjoy!


**Title: **Halloween Time For the Legion

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **TW/PG, TG/BB and Kelouise

**Summary: **MY ENTRY FOR DeejaVu's CONTEST! A bunch of short clips of the Legion at Halloween. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and LoSH belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note**: Okay, this is my entry for Day's contest. What a creative title! ;) I know its short, but I've been busy with a lot of things…I'm sorry if this is lacking or something. I tried and frankly I'm dead tired. Anyhoo, I hope ya'll like it!

Also, try to count how times you see the word RAWR, kay?

--

"This is embarrassing. I refuse to go out of-" Timber Wolf was cut short by Phantom Girl phasing both of them out of his room.

"You look so cute!" Phantom Girl gushed.

"This is embarrassing," Timber Wolf muttered.

"Wow," Saturn Girl walked up to the pair. She eyed Timber Wolf's choice of fashion. She laughed. "I take it that you two are going to the costume party?"

"Yup," Phantom Girl grinned. "Puppy, or should I say Kitty?" she burst into laughter. "Why don't you show our friends what I taught you?" she giggled.

"Rawr," Timber Wolf deadpanned. "I don't think so," he narrowed his eyes.

"Wow," was all Lightning Lad could muster when he walked towards Saturn Girl. He looked at Timber Wolf's costume, but didn't say anything, due to the death glare his fellow legionnaires was giving him.

Phantom Girl has coaxed Timber Wolf into wearing a catsuit…literally. Timber Wolf was in a giant cotton candy pink cat costume. The belly, ears and feet were a darker pink and the oversized whiskered just added to Timber Wolf's uncomfortable stance.

Phantom Girl on the other hand was looking rather stylish. She was in a long, slashed black dress. Cobwebs and a layer of black mesh-like silk hung off of her dress in a fashionable manner. She wore a white wig and large black witch-hat. Her face was painted pale white also.

"Okay," Saturn Girl just nodded. "We're going to head off to the haunted house, see you guys later," she smiled.

Saturn Girl was dressed like a 19th Century rip-off psychic. She was wearing a metallic pink maxi with little white stars. To top it off, she wore a pink turban on her head.

Lightning Lad was dressed like a baseball player. He wore the pads, the uniform and the baseball hat.

Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad walked off, leaving Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl.

"So, Kitty," Phantom Girl started. "Let's go," she linked arms with him.

--

"Really?" Louise asked. She was sitting on the edge of her desk. "WE HAVE TO GO!"

"Costume parties are dumb," Kell-El reasoned with her.

"Please?" she pouted innocently.

"No," Kell narrowed his eyes.

"Aww!" Louise stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wha-" Kell was interrupted by Louise's editor walking into the room.

"Ms. Laine, have you got that article on Imperiex yet?" he asked sternly. He looked over to Superman X and nodded approvingly.

Louise handed her boss a little keypad. She sat back on the desk.

"Louise!" the elder man scolded. "Look at your spelling!"

_Resonble shoes of effection ar desent butt ectually mani peple ar nwon too go uverberd._

_A purfect ixample off dis case is thee Emperex effectration._

_Wile most ur warry to soocumbt to this 'tradegy' perhaps itz knot that bad._

_Relly, ef the too villians ur buzy with eachother, they won't cauze azz mooch truble. _

"That is just atrocious!" The man sighed. "What will I do with you?" he muttered under his breath.

"You COULD send me to this costume party," Louise showed him the flier.

"Because?" The editor rose an eyebrow.

"I could interview multiple Legionnaires AND the President," Louise nodded.

"I see," he nodded.

"You're the best, chief!" Louise walked off.

"Don't call me that!" he called back at her.

The editor walked away as did Kell. Later on, after he got bored at Legion HQ, he went on a flight through the city.

"Knock, knock," he knocked on the window of Louise's high-rise apartment.

"Yeah?" she opened the window as she applied her earring.

Kell was speechless. "What are you wearing?" he scoffed.

"What? Don't I look cute?" she asked him.

"Right," he nodded slowly.

"Will you PLEASE go with me?" Louise asked.

One look at Louise's costume and Kell couldn't say no. She wore a tight red and blue costume, identical to his own. It fit her curves perfectly, outlining every detail. The House of El symbol was across her chest, and her hair was let down. She wore high-heeled boots and red earrings.

"Alright," Kell smirked. He used his superspeed to change into a costume.

"The Grim Reaper?" Louise laughed.

"I think its fitting," Kell argued. Louise rolled her eyes and Kell picked her up bridal style and the two flew out into the distance.

--

"You look so cute Bouncy!" Trip squealed.

"You think so?" Bouncing Boy looked at his costume self-consciously. He was dressed a pumpkin…and he fit his costume perfectly.

Trip was dressed as a fairy. Her outfit slinked off one shoulder and went until mid-thigh. It was white with orange and purple highlights.

"Yup," Trip gave a sly smile. "Real sexy," she giggled.

"Rawr," Bouncy curled his fingers. Trip and Bouncy burst out into laughter.

--

"Fdse jkeis wal cadded rawr wios gourmetur," Violet put the ion-o-phone down. She rolled her eyes and left her room.

Violet was ready for Halloween, anyone with eyes could see that. Violet was wearing a torn shirt, a plaid skirt with a spiked belt, fishnet glovelets, heavy make up, and purple hair extensions.

"BRAINY!" she walked into the lab.

"Violet," Brainy dropped the boom box that was in his grasp. "I take it that you're ready for our 'Trick-or-Treating' whatever that means," Brainy finished.

Brainy was wearing a green disco outfit with his portable boom box and disco ball.

"I just talked to Superman, there's a change in plans, we-" Violet was interrupted when Superman walked into the room.

"What?" Superman shrugged at his friends' reactions.

"You're dressed like Emerald Empress!" Violet snorted.

"So? I thought it would be a good change," Superman answered. "Anyway, I didn't want to scare the kids, so let's just go to the costume party instead," he suggested.

"I didn't realize you spoke Imsk, Superman," Brainy said as the trio left the room.

"I didn't realize you liked music from my parents' era," Superman retorted.

--

At the costume party, there were legionnaires as far as the eye could see. Not only was the Legion dressed up, but every businessman, businesswoman, government official and guest in the building was dressed as something completely absurd.

"This is so much fun!" Phantom Girl squealed. She was hiding behind Timber Wolf when her mother walked by, which happened to be the majority of the party.

"Yeah…" Timber Wolf nodded weakly. "Where's the litterbox?"

--

Okay, so how many times did ya'll see the word RAWR?

2?

3?

Wrong! It was put in FOUR times. Although I'm pretty sure that one of them might not count. Here's the properly spelled version to a portion of Louise's article.

**R**_easonable shows of affection are decent, but actually, many people are known to go overboard._

**A**_ perfect example of this case is the Emperex attraction._

**W**_hile most of you may be wary to succumb to this 'tragedy' perhaps its not that bad._

**R**_eally, if the two villains are busy with each other, they won't cause as much trouble. _

See the fourth rawr? Anyhoo…

Please leave a review!


End file.
